death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Talosheim
Titan race’s history a fortress city in the nation of Talosheim, renowned as the【Capital of the Sun.】This city flourished through the secrets left behind by the fallen hero Zakkart and the blessings of the goddess Vida. But due to the destruction in the wake of the sudden invasion by the Mirg shield-nation two hundred years ago, it is now a Devil’s Nest. the Titans had participated in the battle between the goddess Vida and Alda a hundred thousand years ago. Though they were defeated, the surviving Titans gathered here and built this city-nation in the middle of the Boundary Mountain Range that was mostly made up of Devil’s Nests, and the hours of the day that this place received the sun’s light were short. But thanks to the secrets and knowledge left behind by the hero Zakkart, the city received abundant blessings from the sun. And the Titans used their naturally robust bodies to open up the land, cultivated it, made affluent fields of crops, used the name of their ancestor to name the city Talosheim, the【Capital of the Sun】and worshipped the goddess Vida and the hero Zakkart. They trained their bodies, improved their martial skills, stepped into Dungeons in search of materials they lacked to find an abundance of stone to use in building, and then erected a sturdy, beautiful, white fortress Titans obtained stone, metal and meat by fighting monsters. they discovered a tunnel in the eastern mountain range that had been built in ancient times, so they constructed a highway leading to the Orbaume Kingdom and began commercial trading. The products of their Dungeons sold for high prices in the Orbaume Kingdom, bringing prosperity and wealth to Talosheim. However, that prosperity was laid to waste by the sudden appearance of military forces from the Mirg shield-nation was ordered to wipe out the nation of the Titans in the name of the Amid Empire and the Church of Alda. To preserve the relationship between the shield-nation of Mirg, which had been building up its power as a nation, and the Amid Empire. To remove some of the power that the nation had gathered by forcing it into conflict with the Titan nation. To act in accordance with their religious worshipping of the hero Bellwood*. These were the reasons behind the Mirg shield-nation’s invasion. there were numerous heroes in Talosheim. The【Sword King】Borkus, who could defeat any monster, no matter how powerful, with a single sword. The【Saint of Solace】Jeena, the young leader of the Church of Vida who excelled in the use of life-attribute magic. Ogbahn, the【Hungry Wolf】who preferred solitude and had solo-cleared every single Dungeon in Talosheim. Barigen, the【Dual-Halberd】who held a halberd in each hand and swept through his enemies like a windstorm. Zandia, the young Second Princess who possessed an affinity for every attribute of magic in spite of the Titan race’s general inaptitude with magic, the one renowned as the【Tiny Genius.】 『Do all of their names contain dakuten because Titans are a race created by Vida, just like Ghouls?』 The vast majority of Talosheim’s population of five thousand was made of capable fighters possessing battle-related skills. The new Talosheim’s The new king of former ruin Talosheim’s is crown the Eclipse King extraordinary young Dhampir who under three years getting power Government teaching the Ghouls about the marriage system and making them understand it To accommodate the new citizens the concern that they had about welcoming Gopher and the other new inhabitants was the way Ghouls conducted their sexual relationships. Ghouls had no culture regarding marriage, so it was possible that they would cause trouble by calling out to others who already had children and spouses. family register had been introduced to Talosheim. There was a system for distributing food, so it would be more convenient to have a family register. Chezare and the others currently managed it… Military Offense-Defense anti-Vampire weapons projectile weapons catapult three defensiveness walls Surveillance network Biological weapon Dungeons Four Dungeons in the Devil’s Nests surrounding Talosheim. They were Garan’s Valley, Doran’s Aquatic Cavern, Borkus’s Evil Dragon Savannah and Barigen’s Fall Life-Mountain. All of them were Dungeons that imitated natural environments, but the materials obtained from these Dungeons had supported Talosheim’s prosperity. Races various races from Undead to insects and new Races culture the old Adventurers’ Guild is now a trading Center and in place for changing jobs Talosheim’s fishing industry is dependent on Doran’s Aquatic Caverns. architecture Structures Statue in the center plaza of the Castle A large Cemetery Bees nest Church of Vida bathhouse Category:Countries Category:Kingdom